The Start of Something
by OriCinnamonOatmeal
Summary: Our favorite star-crossing pilots uncover missing schematics, while traveling through a new solar system. With a skeleton crew and time of the essence, the Voltron Force is forced to make a choice to trust a shadowy ally in the hopes of learning more. Note: Some heated moments will enter the fold .
1. Chapter 1

The Start of Something 

_The Voltron/Go Lion and Vehicle series have a long and storied path. Imported by WEP and acquired by Dreamworks Animation - Television, this storied universe is born out of a universe not of my own personal creation. It has taken time and diligence of many parties and enthusiasm to keep this universe alive. If it is possible, I hope to do some justice by it, yes, with some expansion to better tell the story. This fanfiction takes place sometime after Episode 11 of Voltron Legendary Defenders of the Universe (2016). This fanfiction was written for purely personal amusement and no economic gains shall be made from it. Sorry, shipping not revealed, but I shall do some shipping! Peace! Rating: M (Because I am undecided on some of the content) Character Relationships: Maybe, lol, but I'll try to not show that hand until later._

Chapter 1

"Come on, Allura, you remember the Alteaian chronicles? I use to grow-up listening to my Baba read stories about them. All those young fighters, all those hormones and a Galaxy awaiting without a single Altaian procedure!" Coran chirped, "But you know all good things come to an end, and one decided to off the other- it was nearly the end of the Paladins!" He flashed his hands across the hologram board, entering a pattern of demands.

"Oh, Coran, the boys would never be interested in that." Allura said aloofly, waiving him off as she moved herself over the second holographic control. She flushed her fingers together and narrowed on a cluster of stars. Another long night plagued them, Shiro had continued to use the recovery bay on a daily basis to combat the injury inflicted by Haggar. They were left to take the information and perform analytics, while the rest of the team recovered.

Coran raised an eyebrow, "Allura, you've got to be kidding me! If I didn't come off as some sort of wacko, they'd all be fighting over you by now. You are the last surviving Princess of Altea, and quite a catch, I must say!"

"There are more important things, Coran. I'm sure we've had a chance to forge some alliances without hope of trade agreements." She feigned, typing a few notes into the keyboard.

Allura cringed at the thought. She could almost hear Corran's mind circling with a positive remissive to her skepticism. Alliance of old were not just handled with a trade deal but often marriage. Without anything other than Voltron and the Castle of Lions to trade, she wondered what some interested parties might suggest.

"Your dad was your age when he met your mom! Granted, he said something about sewing his wild Altaeian Palladin oats, and I think she refused acknowledging him for about six years!"

"What?" Allura drew in an elongated breath.

"Love it isn't as easy as you think, and you come from one of the two most stubborn people I know…knew!" He corrected, "They had the entire kingdom in stitches. She kept besting him at all the individual paladin combats, but her parents never allowed her to fly the lions. They wanted her to settle down and raise a family."

An image fronted in Allura's mind of her mother. She had died during one of the invasions, and memories of her death menacingly circled any memories of her mother's life. Allura's mother eventually rebelled and won, much to the dismay of the high council, the ability to train as much as any Sentry of Voltron. She saw her father, on the other hand, lose confidence after her mother's death.

"She spent a lot of time in Galra, studying. That was when it was more of a folk people and less on the science of things. We were the warriors and brought war passed their planet. They were never the same, and that hardship really affected them. Fighting the Lxthym really changed them. Then, that witch showed-up, rather, Zarkon was never the same."

The corridor door opened and Shiro stepped inside. The door sliding and hissing air. Not realizing she had been holding her breath, Allura exhaled. The company commander seemed to be the only one with a head on his shoulders about the stakes. Surely, these discussions were just spending time in a past long forgotten.

"How is it going?" Shiro composed himself between Allura and Coran.

"Oh, you know – she's stubborn as a mule and cannot see what is right in front of her! But, I'd give them a wah-cha and a hai-yah. She's our princess, and you can't have her." Coran responded without hesitation.

"Okay…" Shiro paused, "I was referring to Casaul and Spectral Galaxies. Have there been any alt-frequencies?"

Shiro adjusted his weight, favoring the side without his healing injury. He sharply inhaled and pressed his right hand against his neck.

"None. It's like they have gone completely silent." Allura slowly rolled over these words, weighing the possible meanings. These had been very active planets, but that was nearly 10,000 years ago. What Zarkon could have done in 5 years could have completely decimated most galaxies. The ones closest in allegiance to the Alteaians, would there be any remnants of remnants? "It's in the past. The high council, subjects- Altea is gone."

"It maybe gone, but it still lives in you. You do right by everyone, and you can chose for you."

A small cough sounded from the corner of the room.

"Princess Allura and Coran, there was a subject I wanted to broach with you." Pausing, he collected Shiro breath, "I know you will never actively accept a protector, but two Paladins were trained with Alteaian combat concepts, it would improve combat coordination."

The quiet breath escaped, so small as if it would be missed, "I will do anything to rid the Universe of that monster… Anything."

"Now that it settled, let's talk about this quadrant of the sphere. They weren't friendly to the Alteaians, but according to the ship's history log, they have remained a limited assist planet, providing mostly food sources." Coran interjected, breaking some of the tension.

"A food source planet won't have much armament needs, but its neighbor, who provides most of the industry, will. This planet primarily develops its industry beneath its seas. The Blue Lion would be best to be used. With her stealth and ability to navigate underwater environments, she would have the most use." Allura noted.

Shiro paused, "After what happened last time, we've learned that going in teams leads to survival. Green will go with Blue. We can use Green's analytics to consider the terrain, while the Castle and other lions remain in safe orbit nearby. We cannot allow for Zarkon to see us easy bait. While Lance and Pidge check out the planet, you can work with Keith on training."

"That should keep her out of trouble!" He clipped, quickly adding, "Not that she needed any encouragement!" Coran added.

"Allura, training Keith and Pidge would give us a sizable advantage. Keith's likely to run headfirst into trouble and needs the challenge, the simulators are providing some insight, but they are simulators. He's never had to face combat aside from these last few days. Pidge, though our smartest, is one of the junior members. It would be best for her safety in the event she is by herself, again. Through the two of them, we would be able to train Lance and Hunk."

Allura mulled over Shiro's statement- she would certainly be able to propose this as a technical training matter to Keith. He avoided her since they had extracted her from Zarkon's ship. She didn't want to talk to him, she had heard whispers from the teammates. Her confidence was shaken, and she wasn't about to put her life in the hands of showing him all of her techniques. She had gone through the Wratha'Kah to gain them and was supposed to put herself under pain of death should she share them.

"He may have gained trust from Red Lion… and I shall train him as a pilot of such. Is he someone we can trust?"

"He has my utmost trust, Princess." As Allura began walking out of the room, Shiro noted that she could find him in the training room. He said that he had not talked with Keith about this option. Keith may have been in Shiro's command, but he expressed hope that maybe he might talk to her. When Allura opened the training bay doors, she was surprised to find that Keith had, in fact, chosen to confide in Hunk.

"I just don't understand how she could do that? I don't get how she could jeopardize her enter self and the mission." Keith said as he took a few well-placed jabs at the training robot.

Hunk shook his head, "It's not that, man, and we're coming into game more than half-way in. The war has been going on for ten thousand years, and her people were the last to stand-up to this guy. He destroyed her whole galaxy. If she doesn't go big, no one goes home."

The robot returned in kind, placing a series of steps in and around Keith's torso. From the corner of the room, a small cough announced her presence.

"Oh, man, uh – I am really, I, uh, think you are a great princess and am glad you are here with us, Princess Allura. I-I gotta go." Hunk said eking toward the training room doors before escaping.

Keith disengaged his bayard, sending a sheathing noise through the air. He was not good with offering apologies, and he was not sure his apology would repair the damage. He knew the team was disappointed with him.

"Shiro thought it might be best, since you are Red Lion's pilot, to give you some additional training. It will help train the others, and this is known to enhance both Voltron's combat techniques and hand-to-hand practice." Allura unemotionally stated, "I don't go easy, and I expect you to put forth an effort."

Keith nodded his head.

"Good, is there anything you want to discuss before we begin?" Allura proposed.

Keith knew, at that moment, there was no apology that could overcome a calculation, which he believed Allura to consider. Nothing in his life gave him justification for abandoning his teammate, "I want to defeat Zarkon."

"Very good, so do I" Allura nodded, "Let's begin," and without a bayard, she charged.

Keith's eyes widened. He side stepped to the left, avoiding her charge. She took another swing, and he stepped to the right. The next step he couldn't avoid contact, so he deflected her strike. On the next swing, he saw the reflection of a metallic pin between her fingers. She turned her body and tried swing inward, he used the force to roll her.

"I-I don't want to fight you, Princess." He said through clenched teeth.

She ignored his statement. "You won't always know where your opponent, Galran, or their weapon is. It would best if we didn't start with swords." They stepped around the mat. Keith took an offensive posture, as Allura advanced. She parted and swept her legs low before sending him to the ground. As her fingers spread wide and his hands and arms locked against hers. Keith noted the metallic pin gone, and pushed Allura forward, who only reciprocated by clamping down and rolling with him.

"Fighting is personal, and if we don't fight hand-to-hand you will always be at a distance and Red Lion requires complete commitment. If you want to be a better fighter, you will have to learn to handle it. I'm not a robeast today, but one day that witch could turn me into a Robeast. The same is of any team member. Today is all I have to teach you."

Keith nodded his head, "Noted. I thought we might do sparring today with staffs."

Then, the ship rocked harshly to the side. Keith and Allura collected themselves and headed for the bridge. A second blast rocked the ship, as did a third. The stood their ground and looked to the exit.

"Do you think it worked, Corran?" Shiro asked.

"I may be part and parcel of her only remaining personal protection, but if she shows Keith and Pidge how she was trained to fight, we might stand a better chance at defeating Zarkon…and keeping her safe. Between the two of you, it will keep her poised should there be another attack." Corran responded, "Now to do my Alteian work-out, it use to drive the girls at home mad! I would point on of these gildaroys at them, and they would all scream!"

As Corran flexed his arm muscles while leaving, Shiro sat in the command counsel chair. To the main central counsel, he asked, "Open relay. Message to Central Command. This is Commander Takeshi Shirogane. My crew was taken hostage while on scientific exploration mission to Kerberos. It was there we were captured by an alien force and expected to fight as gladiators or work in work camps. This is a hostile alien force with advanced technology. Their efforts are to colonize and absorb with the hopes to completely decimate their competition. A devastated alien people has taken-up resistance and is sending plans for self-armament with this transmission-"

A blast struck the hull of the ship. Corran began typing in commands to the interface.

"Corran, we need these shields up!" Shiro started as a second and third blast rocked the ship. On the view screen, they saw a large command ship barreling down on them.

"Working on it!" Corran continued typing as the ship rocked.

Keith entered the deck, quickly followed by Allura. She went to the main controls and interfaced with the pilot platform. As the shields raised a new transmission affronted their main screen. Her eyes narrowed as the transmission came into view.

"You have entered the Heugeian Space. We are ceasing your engines at this time and scanning your ship." The Castleship powered down/.

Allura shifted her weight to the side. Legs trembling, Allura faltered and relied on the support of the bridge.

The Heugeian Commander altered conversational course, "We will restore minimal power to your vessel, since you have an Altean on board, and bring you to the nearest port. Welcome to Heugett Fox. You are welcome to stead in our ports, while the ship recharges the starcruiser crystal."

Eyes felled to Allura.

She responded, "The break would be welcomed, as is your hospitality, Commander – "

"Declan, Commander Declan. We will gladly dispatch other supplies to you, as you are in friendly space. This is not an area where the Galra reside. Your crew, who we have determined to mostly be not Alteaian, so they are welcome to some of the updated food modifications."

Allura sat in a nearby command chair. Hunk let out a nearby yell, "Not ease-dropping – all the comms are on speaker!"

Allura tapped a second button on the console and made the line singular.

"Well, then- "Corran stammered. He looked to Allura then Shiro and Keith, "The Princess will be using this time to recover. I cannot tell you why she needs it-" Shiro was looking forward, while as Keith had his arms crossed..

Shiro raised his hand, "It's okay, Corran. We understand. The Princess has been using some of her abilities since we retrieved the Balmeran crystal to fuel the ship. This is a welcomed break for all of us, and an opportunity maybe get some more crew members."

"The Princess will be relieved then and escorted to her room. One paladin will be needed to sit watch."

"No, problem, I'd love to help a lady get some rest –" Lance said propping his arms behind his head as he entered the bridge, "Oh!" Looking over to Allura, "You don't look so well-" he stated disheartened.

"Then, the decision is made: Coran and I will look after the docking procedures and the introductions. Keith, I'll need you down to inspect the manifests in person and make sure that they match what the… Heugettian manifest. Pidge will accompany you, after finishing inspection. Lance will join you, when Hunk has relieved him from sitting watch. It's time Hunk went in the simulator, but we'll need Hunk and Pidge to inspect the ship's main computer grid to identify and spots of power diversion or weakening. We can't afford drifting through space if Allura gets compromised."

Keith lowered his head as he passed Shiro, "Anything I see, I'll relay."

"Good," Shiro nodded, "and good work in the simulator. I don't think Allura would be as tired as she was unless excellent effort was given on both your parts, and that will keep all of us, including the Universe safe."

Allura walked as if in pain being escorted by a very effusive Lance. She looked back, as Lance continue to confidently relay his efforts. Keith looked to Shiro.

"We are all in this together. He is a part of the team and will be loyal to her. I have a feeling there is more to the story, but she isn't telling. Keep your walls up, here, Keith. Our very lives may depend on it."

Keith walked down one of the Castleship Hallways in his space uniform, until he approached the main bay airlock.

"Initiating unlock sequence…0, 9'er, 3, 7, alpha, bravo." The main airlock doors opened with a whoosh to a noisy, almost carnival background. A series of transport pods levitated with ease, as they were accompanied by several drones and one guard. The guard's eyes could be seen behind the mask, blueish gray in their intensity. "Here is the manifest, Paladin. We hope you will find these things useful in your journey. If our access of the ships food search queries are correct, one named … Hunk, particularly likes carrots, apples, and bananas? We do not know of these things, but we have tried to prepare them for you as a sign of good will."

"Wait – what? Real food?" A call comes from behind. "Awesome!"

Keith looks back to Hunk and to the silver guard.

"Don't mind me, just checking one of the main drives along with Pidge." Hunk continues to hum in the background before moving onto the next cell. The transport pods levitate up the gangplank and into the lock passed the Keith and the guard. As the last transport pod loads, Pidge and Lance arrive to see Keith. "Thank you for the hospitality," Keith weighed in his mouth.

"My name is Commander Declan." The silver guard says pulling off her mask, "And really the pleasure is mine. We had heard a rumor from some rambling space drifts that an Altean had been awakened. Sorry for the rough treatment, we haven't seen this class of ship in a long time. Zarkon's strength has been increasing by the day, infiltrating or dominating planet by planet, and their ways are becoming more deceptive."

The Commander, who oddly accompanied transport pods, paused and studied his face. She continued, "Our hub is a place of refuge for many in the galaxy before they leave this outpost and wander into disputed territory. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like, but I cannot guarantee your safety. Even here, Zarkon has been paying mendeks (mercenaries) to harm the Hugetteans."

Keith nodded, and Pidge added, "Any repository of history or current territory maps would helpful."

The commander nodded her head, "You may use my office at Ardmore to access it. I will help you get through some of the protocols."

"Oh, man – is this a lander like you had Keith?" Lance said whistling. "Maybe we could check-out the galaxy in this!"

Commander Declan quirked and eyebrow and jutted a chin, "its official property of Hugguette Fox." The commander's lips pressed in a firm smile, "I will show you the way." Clicking her silver helmet into place, the commanding officer stepped away from the group.

Lance sided to Keith, "She digs me," and Keith sighed.

"Just because she talks to you, doesn't mean she likes you." Pidge added, "Don't you know _anything_ about girls?"

"The Ladies won't be able to keep their hands off the Blue Lion pilot. I've got something called finesse," Lance responded snapping his fingers and coolly pointing in Keith's direction.

With a few quick presses, the lander departed the docking bay for open air and followed a path homeward. As the three cadets walked out of the hanger, their eyes opened to a metropolis full of verdant grounds and more landers zipping through the air. She sided, "We call this the Skyway of Hugguette Fox. We decided that knowing the altitude of most of our aviaries and the needs to maintain a healthy oxygen system, the Skyway allows us to conduct most of our transportation needs without affecting them or the plants." The commander continued to type in commands and maneuver the light craft through the fox. Other crafts joined them at the same rate.

Pidge looked around the vessel to valley below them. She pushed up her glasses, "What is your energy source? How do you use it so that it doesn't affect the plants? How long can you fly with it on board before it needs to be replenished?"

"A mineral deep within our water basin, called Vexum." The Commander responded, "The original colonists found it to be useful during one of Zarkon's first invasions. It refueled their ships and allowed them to protect the habitat. Eventually other lunars (people) landed here while fleeing him."

Out of the corner of her eye, the commander saw Keith clench his fists.

"What is your Altean like?"

"Well, she's what you might consider to be royally –"

"Lance, knock it off." Keith sided. "No offense, commander. Even though you are befriending us, we want to be cautious about the information we provide."

"Cute- I was going to say cute." Lance said defending himself without raising his head. He pushed his right hand through his hair and rest his elbow on a nearby ledge.

"No, I understand, security protocol." The commander affirmed, "We're nearly there."

Shiro crossed his arms. If he sat in a chair, sleep would come easily. He lowered his head and leaned against the doorframe to Allura's study and ante-room. The dimly lit corridor provided little comfort. Takeshi Shirogane looked at his wrist, rotating and outstretching the fingers and turning his wrist over to examine the palm. His fingers splayed and contracted. The second time he turned his hand, the flash of a small beam of light caught his eye.

"Coran," Shiro voiced into his intercom, "I'm receiving a signal from one of the members."

::Volcrum, that, Commander Shirogane:: Coran responded ::I am tracking them now. It appears that they might be aboard a small ship or light aircraft about five tics from here.:

"How much further is your office?" Keith asked.

"It's in the government building to the right," Commander Declan nodded, and turned the paddle controls to her right and initiated descent. She typed in a few key descriptors and pressed the paddle lower. As they approached their descent, a non-descriptive building rose from the ground. On the side of the Ardmore, shapes akin to the star and shield were engraved.

Keith nodded his head and the paladins readied to step out of the aircraft. Commander Declan closed the doors and entered a code. As they walked to the main doors, more commanders walked up and down the non-descript white stone. She received a few nods before the main entryway, whereas the paladins received a few sidelong looks. Other, what appeared to be officers, were wearing white armor.

Commander Declan placed her hand on a podium and the main doors opened to an expansive atrium with white, blue, and gold walls.

"Keith," Pidge pulled on his sleeve, "Doesn't this remind you of some place?"

Keith nodded his head.

They reached a levitation platform. Commander Declan and the paladins stepped on. The levitation rose five levels. Upon reaching the fifth level, two doors with embellished insignia of a sword and shield lay across it. Commander Declan held her hand in the air and waited for her eyes to be scanned.

A transparent container hovered into view and opened its anterior. The commander removed her helmet and gloves, placing them inside. She pressed a blue orb on her chest, and the armor redacted into it leaving a slightly silver uniform. She crossed corridor until stopping at a door on the left.

From a wall cavity, Commander Declan removed a second drawer. The sound of the door evacuating from the wall hissed and clinked. The commander reached inside and removed the codex. She outstretched her hands and placed a motherboard card in Keith's hand. "I think this will be compatible with the Castleship system. Two officers, Feindor and Venda, will escort you back to the Castleship. They will meet you on the lower level, and they will be wearing a blue uniform and meet you at the lower level. A third will join you at the ship."

The door from Commander Declan's office opened and the three paladins stepped in the corridor. Still at the entryway, the levitation platform waited for them. As the team stepped onto the platform, Keith slid the motherboard into a compartment on his paladin armor.

"Something's not right. Why send a high level security commander to patrolling _and_ regular transport? Why not send lower level guards? Why not send an emissary from their office?"

Lance raised his arms in a question, "I don't know, maybe: she needed the training hours? Maybe she's a control freak like you?"

"Maybe she knew and had been waiting for us." Keith fixed his helmet into the collar, and a series of images and words poured across his screen. "The Hugetteians were once a peaceful people, known as a Desei. Most of our customs have faded. We increased technological advances since then to ward off Zarkon. His strength grows stronger and as his strength grows he will overcome what little we have been able to defend ourselves. We had been friends with the Alteans thousands of years ago. We would like to be friends again, hoping that a new alliance might bring stability to the outskirts of our regions. I am afraid though, Voltron has been branded differently to the people – sometimes responsible for acts against them and blamed for the worsening trade issues. We think that Galra is starting to influence some of the governor's decisions, but they deny it. I will not be able to assist you further. It is unfortunate we are meeting at this time… please accept this."

A series of images cross Keith's visor, schematics for Altean technology. "What the what?"

The platform landed and two security officers met them at the base of the levitation platform. "Paladins, this way." The officer on the left pointed away from the doors. Keith put his hand on his bayard.

A series of blasts sounded in the Atrium and officers headed toward the nearest posts. Shields formed above their heads and the glass ceiling broke and flames consumed the fifth and sixth floors. One of the officers noted something into a wrist com.

"You did well, my dear. They will never suspect a thing." A voice from beyond her vision says.

Commander Declan cast her eyes down and looked out the window.

"A new day dawns." She stated with pressed smile, "For Galra."

And with the sound of a hissing door, the voice left, but in its wake, a fireball erupted.

Feindor and Venda exchanged looks and unholstered their blasters, "We must go. Now. Commander Declan gave us orders, and our orders are to return you to the Castleship. The building will soon be on lock-down, and any non-essential personnel will be met with suspicion."

The commander's aircraft settled onto the pad, and the paladins and their escorts took off for The Huegette Fox Skyway. As they settled onto the light aircraft, Feindor and Venda assumed their position at the console and ante-console.

A second vehicle from the Huggette Fox Skyway set down. An officer stepped out.

"Commander Declan has given us specific orders to be of assistance to you. We know you might be running a light crew, and we can be an additional set of eyes for new candidates, as well as some of the regions." Junior Officer Feindor noted, and Venda added, "If it is what your Altean welcomes."

"It is, but we will not flee." Allura said from behind them. "We are here as much to refuel our crystal as we are to renew friendships. We will be here to offer assistance."

"I would caution against it, Princess. One of their command centers just exploded…the timing would seem convenient for an alternative authority to present protection." Shiro noted. Keith nodded, still a bit dazed.

"How do we know you are not enemies?" Lance asked.

"Then, how about aid and blasters? Surely, their command could use the extra protection that could even be conceivably used against us by entities we haven't met. The Huegettians knew about the Castleship, yet they powered down the ship." Keith said, weighing the information in the data feed. He wasn't sure he wanted to publicly discuss it in front of Feindoor and Venda. Allura opened a communication portal.

 _In order to win the game, the cat must keep playing._ Commander Declan thought to herself. She hated this part. The part where she was something and nothing. The part where the mission overrode her sense of quick and easy fixes, connections, and simple information. She could not resume her cover, one she had worked years to build.

She had hope though in the one in the red uniform. It was time for her to change. Someone would be coming soon to box and collect her belongings for a seemingly nondescript next-of-kin. They would look through photos and find a story explaining the death of her parents, so none needed to be notified. Her things would go into storage and sit on a shelf, never to be claimed again.

In her closet, Commander Declan changed clothes into loose-fitting pants, shirt, and jacket. She picked-up a duffle bag. She would have liked to have slept in her bed one last time, said goodbye to her neighbor, or taken a swim in the building's pool. She opened her door and let her cat out on the balcony with a dish of food and water. She looked at him and patted him between the ears, "You didn't cause this mess." She scooped up the black cat and placed him in her duffel bag along with the emptied dish. She crossed her apartment and turned off the lights. For one last time, Commander Declan stepped into the hallway and conspicuously wrapped a white scarf around her neck and changed again.

Keith sat in a console chair, contemplating the information he saw. This did not make much sense to him, this was Pidge's arena.

"So she handed you one chip, and when you added it to your containment a message appeared?" Shiro asked.

"It was cryptic. At end it downloaded Altean schematics." Keith responded, "Pidge is checking it out now."

"Including a bayard."

Keith nodded. "And after that, the top two floors of the Ardmore exploded."

"I don't like it." Shiro said bending his head, "What did the first part look like?"

"Another robot, like Voltron, but made out of …boats." Keith noted.

"That sounds ridiculous. What did you make of this Commander Declan?"

"She was straight-forward, but obviously not telling the entire truth."

Shiro nodded, "How did she get this information, from whom, and at what cost?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Start of Something

 _The Voltron/Go Lion and Vehicle series have a long and storied path. Imported by WEP and acquired by DreamWorks Animation - Television, this storied universe is born out of a universe not of my own personal creation. It has taken time and diligence of many parties and enthusiasm to keep this universe alive. If it is possible, I hope to do some justice by it, yes, with some expansion to better tell the story. This fanfiction takes place sometime after Episode 11 of Voltron Legendary Defenders of the Universe (2016). This fanfiction was written for purely personal amusement and no economic gains shall be made from it. The shipping won't be Klance or Seith, and it isn't the primary focus of the story. Rating: M (Because I am undecided on some of the content). This is a short chapter!_

Chapter 2: Coming to Grips

"All the areas around the Heugett Fox, even though it's been considered a galactic outpost have been conquered by Zarkon…I think we need to be careful about who our friends are."

The moment of contemplation ended. Shiro unfolded his arms, "I'll go speak with Allura about this. She'll need to be aware of the political situation as we proceed further in galaxy."

Keith exhaled and looked to his side, "Commander Declan isn't the only one hiding something."

Shiro appraised Keith's statement with caution, "What do you mean, Keith?"

Keith closed his eyes. His thoughts had been careful until now. He hadn't wanted to get in too deep, "I mean: it's weird. We show-up and discover weaponized technology that is supposedly lightyears ahead of Zarkon, who has been able to obliterate half the universe, but how did this technology get developed by the Alteans in the first place? Why was it needed to be weaponized, and who were these paladins before us, if they were also equally advanced? I know Princess Allura talks of her people being emissaries of peace, but -"

"It just doesn't jive. The technology or the ability to change shape." Sven finished. He bent his head down and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Letting out an audible sigh, Sven posed, "Let's keep this information in house and send it to Pidge. Maybe she has an idea of how we can store or transmit it without making others aware. If there are other threats out there, it might be wise to warn Earth."

Keith nodded his head, "I'll go tell Pidge."

Before Keith departed, Sven added, "I know it took a lot for you to tell me. Thank you, Keith. Keep at OPS normal. We'll need to learn everything we can, especially if people aren't who they say they are."

 _Author Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I have done a bit of contemplating and rewatching since the last one. Also moved and learned life will busy for us again in May. That being said, I will be updating this plot bunny until part 2 of Season 1 hits on January 20th. I have no hate for Klance or Seith fans. I am just a bit older, and yes, those storylines have intriguing angles...I am going to stick with mine having been influenced by some of the show's history._


End file.
